


Vault

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to know what Tony has been locking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault

“What do you think he keeps in it?” Clint whispered, not so subtly. Natasha cuffed the back of his head gently.  
“Talk quieter, idiot, he might hear you!”  
“What are you two talking about?” Steve looked between them, confused. He hoped this wasn’t another weird future thing or one of their vague missions - like Budapest. Tony wasn’t the only one frustrated with not knowing what happened in Budapest. Then again, Tony had mentioned that he had been to Las Vegas many times and when Steve asked if he had a nice time there Tony had simply said “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.” Steve didn’t know what he was referencing and when Steve had tried to extend their conversation by explaining he didn’t need to know what happened, he just needed to know how it went. 

“Tony’s vault!” Clint hissed at him, drawing him back into the present.  
Steve blinked in surprise. “Tony has a vault? That doesn’t seem like him.” Tony was carefree with his possessions, usually. He gave away so many things and replaced them instantly as though nothing happened. Despite being possibly the richest man on earth, he didn’t seem to care much for material goods.  
“We know.” Acknowledged Natasha “That’s why we find it strange that he has a vault in the first place - he can’t keep money in it because that’s all in his bank accounts and he wouldn’t keep his things in a vault so what would he put in there?”  
“Maybe it was his parents’ vault, where they kept their money?” Steve suggested, reasonably. Natasha shot that down with a shake of her head and explained that the vault had only appeared at the tower about a month after the Avengers had moved in. It had never set foot in Tony’s Malibu home or Long Island mansion. 

x

That was how Steve found himself sneaking down to Tony’s vault in the dead of night with two ninja-assassins (as Tony referred to them as) at his side. It was ridiculous really, Steve thought to himself as Natasha broke into the vault, it was probably empty.  
“Oh” Steve breathed out as the door swung open to reveal… a photo album? Why would Tony put that in a vault?  
Clint pulled out the book. “There’s gotta be some good blackmail material in this!” He announced. “Probably why he was hiding it in the first place.” He muttered under his breath as he opened the first page. He looked over the page and his eyes widened. He flicked through a few more pages with his gaze glued to the album and Natasha half smiling over his shoulder.  
“What is it?” Steve asked. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad - he didn’t want to upset Tony. Still, he took the album as it was offered to him and began at the first page.

It was full of pictures of them - the team. The very first picture was of the whole team asleep on the couch on the first night they stayed at the tower and after having their first ever team movie marathon. The picture had been taken by Pepper and sent to all of them. Steve had saved it on his phone but he had never taken Tony for the type of person who would print out a photograph if he could have it digitally. Steve blushed and tried to hide a goofy grin as he came across a photo of him and Tony with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders, laughing at a joke he couldn’t remember now. He thought maybe he might have been distracted from the joke by Tony - he was practically an old hand at being distracted by Tony by now. It must have been a little bit pathetic to the other man - there was no way he hadn’t noticed Steve’s embarrassing pining and humiliatingly dismal attempts at flirting. 

Steve flicked to the next page in the book and his face burned a darker red. There was a photo of him and Tony again. Tony was still laughing but Steve was looking right at Tony with a sappy smile on his face and puppy dog eyes. There was no misinterpreting that expression on his face - he was obviously in love with Tony. And Tony was the one who owned this photo which meant he knew about the photo which meant he knew about Steve’s feelings for him. Steve thought he was going to pass out.

“Wow, Cap,” Clint said as he leaned over Steve’s shoulder, with Natasha peeking over the other side. “I knew you had it bad, but I didn’t know you had it that bad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I really had fun writing this and I'm sorry it took a few days to get to you, but I've been busy. (and lazy)  
> Do you think I should write a sequel to this fic where Tony finds out that they've been in his vault? Opinions on this would be appreciated, thanks.
> 
> Part 12 of my 100 Prompts challenge.
> 
> ___________
> 
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
